traped in ninjago UNDER CONSTRUCTION
by Batsparkels
Summary: COMPLETE REMODELING DETUOR TO MY OTHER STORY'S
1. Chapter 1

The first few episodes

 **By Shelby fox-Winkler**

 **Based on the show**

 **^ I^ do^ not^ own^ Ninjago^ so^ there^ will^ be^ errors ^**

hi my name is pearl; I have brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin I am also 14

This is the story of the time I got trapped in not only my favorite show; but the greatest show ever: Ninjago!

 **Prolog: Fan club**

"Hey, guys . . . I mean girls" I called "club-meeting!"

"HEEEYYYY PEARL WAIT FOR MEEEE!" screamed my little sister Sarah, right in my ear.

You promised you would take me today she said.

Huh that's funny I don't remember ever saying that I said.

Then, to my horror, she pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button

 _I promise that I'll take you to my next club meeting._

Oh now I remember I said

Now you have to take me she said

Oh ok but don't touch anything I said

"Coming" said Sabrina, Ashley, Savanna, and Andrea.

We all rushed to the tree house, or HQ. "Roll call" I hollered "Sabrina, ninja of sound" "Ashley, ninja of wind" "Savanna, ninja of plants" "Andrea, ninja of light" "Pearl, ninja of dragons"

"O.K" I said

HEY WHAT ABOUT ME! Yelled Sarah

"And you" I said

"O.K" I said "let's go kick some serpentine tail"! We all ran out to our backyards where we had set up some manikins that looked like the Serpentine Army. After about five minutes of this we stopped and went back to HQ. "On three! One, two, THREE! WE WISH WE COULD VISIT NINJAGO!"

Then everything…

Started…

Going…

Black...

 **Chapter 1**

 **In Ninjago**

 _Where am I, how'd I get here, and why does my head hurt?_

"uuuugggggggggggg" I moaned, "Where are we? What happened, and **why am I a LEGO!"** " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " I screamed waking up the others "WE'R **LEGOS**!"

Soon they started screaming to, but a wise looking old man walked by and asked us why we were screaming. We lied so he didn't think we were crazy. We ended up telling him that we were screaming "for fun." And then he asked us if we wanted to become ninjas and we all said "Sure!" It was very exciting

He took us to a monastery to train. But isn't a monastery a place of peace?! But, I decided to not question him. He introduced us to our new teammates: Jay, he has . . . well . . . a 'different' sense of 'humor'. Cole seems as solid as a rock; and Zane has _absolutely_ **NO** sense of humor.

Then one day he brought a guy named Kai in and a few days later he told us that he was a threat and that we had to remove him without hurting him. We waited till dark and we snuck into his room and saw him using his tooth brush as a sword. I almost died laughing.

He-

(Kai: hey! that's not funny

Pearl: it was too

Jay: it was hilarious

Narrator: it was funny

Zane: I agree

Sarah: rolling in the corner laughing hysterically

Lloyd: me too

Narrator: Lloyd you're not even in this part

Lloyd: so

Narrator: I'm the Narrator

Lloyd: so

Narrator: I can make you sleep with a teddy bear

Lloyd: you wouldn't

Narrator: yes I would

Pearl: ha ha ha ha

Lloyd: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Pearl Andrea Savanna Sarah Ashley Sabrina Jay kai Cole: yes it is

Narrator: can we get back to the story now

Everyone: yes)

he spun around and bumped into Cole through the tooth brush at him it went in his mouth he spit it out it flew at Zane bounced off his head and landed in Jays gi

He spotted me and leapt on to the rafters; I ran outside where the girls were waiting to ambush him

Meanwhile Sarah was inside practicing to be as good a ninja as her big sister.

(Kai: hi miss big headed

Pearl: when I get my hands on you . . . )

Hoot hoot I called

Nothing happened

Hoot hoot I called

Nothing happened

 **Hoot hoot** I called that's the signal!

He tried to sneak up behind me I wiped around and tried to hit him with my butterfly swords, then he turned on the training course jay immediately went down when the punching bag hit him; when everyone else was down I snuck up to kai and crossed my butterfly swords acrossed his throat to keep him from getting away

 **Enough** shouted sensei wu

We each went in front of him and bowed and said yes sensei

Meet your new team mate said sensei

But it's always been 8, 8-

Jay, shut up I said

Sensei introduced us jay was the ninja of lighting (more like lighting mouth said Cole), Sabrina, ninja of sound, Ashley, ninja of wind, Savanna, ninja of plants, Andrea, ninja of light, pearl, ninja of dragons, Zane ninja of ice, kai ninja of fire, Cole ninja of earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Dreamy truth**

that night I had a dream. . .

 _Daddy where mommy I said_

 _She went to the museum, said a man that looked familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen him before_

 _It's time to go he said_

 _But daddy why I said_

 _There are people that want to take you from me he said_

 _Ok I said but can I say good bye to Lloyd first?_

 _Yes he said_

 _I ran to Lloyd's room and there he was in his crib wailing_

 _Hi Lloyd I said and he stopped crying and I picked him up and he giggled bye Lloyd I said putting him back in his crib._

 _I ran to my dad and he picked me up and put me into a portal and everything went black…_

I woke up sweaty. I wondered who that man was, I laid back down, and sat bolt upright again.

I just remembered who that man was; it was . . . . Lord Garmadon


End file.
